


遁形（无所遁形）

by LinC229



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: DeadNate, M/M, 雷文自爽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 自喂+联梗未完
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	遁形（无所遁形）

“阿内！你干啥呢？”

锁链说：“如你所见，我在造一座桥。”

“桥不适合这格画面。你看，你应该划着差不多的小船跟我在风浪中碰头，然后我们的船板全散了！你会在混浊的海水里下沉。我会在上面哭着掉几滴咸咸的眼泪……”

“韦德。如果你想袭击我……”

“我什么时候这么说了？”如果他的视觉不够敏锐，他就发现不了这个穿着普通的建筑工人服装的锁链。没人知道为什么深夜挖掘机和脚手架仍然开工，看着汗湿的领口和袖口露出来的金属拳头，里面没有握着枪，而是一柄老式锤子，他有点懂锁链通常看着他的意思了。他被追杀，被恐吓，被药物和其他什么搞得在精神内部也精神失常，但所有路人都可以是他的眼睛；对死侍而言锁链的性吸引力并不会因为他现在是一个建筑工人而失效。死侍的喉结上下移动。片刻后他说：“我想让你滚出我的脑子。”

锁链无声的惊叹被他打断。

“我非常清楚知道这是哪里，唯一想不明白的是你怎么还能……一直在这。”死侍说，“怎么，你认为我是在内心深处还穿着制服的那种人吗？”

马甲是宽大的，红色。他握着他的帽檐，确保底下露出郁愤的眼睛。

“我再次确认一下。现在没人雇我闯进幻境或地狱，所以你在这里干啥啊？”

你首先得解除自己的屏障才可能钻进他人的屏障里。渗透他人的脑子不是战争，暗杀者无法同时是盾骑兵。

“其实我只是没想到你……能看见我。”锁链说，从一朵云后头降下来。心灵感应者不用眼睛去看，他们入侵时总是站在留给自己的某条后路上。死侍的思考模式是六个面都具有相似性的魔方，锁链拨动它们，决定在哪一面踩中红色的轴中格。而死侍似乎可以接受。

对现实而言，锁链是一块很黏的补丁，每次从时间流中撕下来就会变更陈旧一点。死侍粗暴地拿刀锋插进去，撬开他和自己的意识粘着的边缘。锁链知道他想那么做，他也知道方法不正确。也相信他总能做到。

“完全——不躲开？拿根勺子搅别人的脑激凌也把你自己的脑子搅混了吗？”

“不，韦德。”他意识到他只是不能。屏障永久推迟上线，并非任何现实都能改变——从被发现开始，他的目的就已经变质。这不是他的现实。死侍的刀捅他个对穿之前他听见那面罩底下发声：“仍然拿我当你的阻碍吗？即使我现在就站在你面前？”

不止他的喉咙在沉默。死侍现在是站着的那个了，他很耐心地等待锁链的血流干。从咬了一口第五个墨西哥卷饼开始，他打了个嗝，说：“既然你在这，还走不了，那谁也耽误不了我找点乐子。”

“起床。起床，韦德。早饭做好了。”

死侍穿着好像就是新婚丈夫才会选择的不合身的西装从床上直挺挺地起身。他看见的所有地方都均匀覆盖着一层水泥断裂风化的腻灰。但有花。花随手插了几支，摆在台面上。仔细一看花瓣上的露水是塑料制品，灰倒是很厚。

他捻起那摆在……如果是桌子上的，吐司片。底下的盘子即使从不盖着面包的地方看去也四分五裂，遑论托起这一切的是一只凹凸不平的水泥木架墩子了。

“这可有点怪怪的。”死侍一边嗦自己的手套上暗色油渍一边说，“要说这一切都是幻想的话，我肯定还没醒。或者没那么醒。虽然阳光够了，砂子也够多……但这可有够怪啊！”

他对面是被挂在天上一轮高阳晒得睁不开右眼的半人类，连胸前围裙上的小马图案都人高马大的。他们也坐在两块被拖过来的，放在大水泥块两侧，坐上去屁股很痛的中等水泥块上。为什么选这两块一定是因为内特的屁屁早被他的靴子踢没知觉了。他不再思考为什么锁链还站在自己面前。

“咖啡。”男新娘把精致（死侍决定不看见裂纹）的杯子连个小盘一起颠簸地推向他，瓷片在和水泥的摩擦中发出刺耳声响。

“为什么是咖啡？我更想要可乐，或者其他的碳酸饮料。在所有我的早餐配饮中咖啡最烂，怪不得你会选这个。……”

“你可以把它当成可乐。”

死侍翘着小指，一道热气腾腾的泥浆瀑住他的鼻子以下。他咂咂嘴，主要是品尝嘴上的布料：“你猜怎么？还真有股可乐味。哦，我都忘了，你知道。你对我的咖啡做了什么？阿内你这疯子，你怎么能让我每时每刻都更清楚地认识你？”

锁链试图在他掀桌之前把盘子收起来。失败了。他们打起来，就在他们两人居住的公寓的废墟里面，它已经在前几夜的爆炸里彻底趴了，天花板翻了个面躺在地上，就在他们旁边，死得直挺挺地。砂石按在死侍的膝盖，侧面小腿，屁股和背上。砂石剐蹭锁链非人类那一半躯壳，发出牙膏挤在板擦上清洁玻璃黑板的噪声。“这提醒了我！你平常会用牙膏给自己做那种火辣辣的抛光吗？嗯内特？——包括内部，小零件们。你都用自己买的牙膏吗？”死侍勒着锁链的脖子，把后者的腿向肩膀压。他跪在砂石里面，腰向上顶，三角形结构抵消锁链一半体重；他每次插到底和拔出来，肋骨都急促地从胸口出入（当然折出来那根真是锁链打的），他的胸腔退化为穿着盔甲的满负荷的一整颗心脏。

锁链的声音含混而愤怒，“那是我们唯一完整的盘子，韦德威尔逊！”

“是我的！”他怒喝回去，感觉手下颈动脉青筋挣命般跳动，如果他想，三根手指不能再多了，“这里的一切都是韦德 温斯顿 威尔逊的！你偷窃了 **我** ！”

“听着，如果你不想……那不会……”

“你怎么就是不知道什么叫闭上嘴！”刀子没那么温情地捅到锁链的牙上。他又草草抽插了两下，决定这一次射在锁链的大腿中间。他退到一半，龟头就被环状肌肉圈住了，强拔了两下，阴茎纹丝不动，他两处鼻孔喷出水泥颜色的气，拇指沿着肉和肉的交合处插进去，找到锁链的前列腺猛地一转——

在不受控的高潮肌肉抽搐中死侍终于夺回了自己阴茎的控制权，唯一可惜的是拔出来时已经吐完了精液，一根白线连着他的阴茎和他鲜红的洞，在重力作用下向下弯曲。死侍抹了把锁链的腹肌，用沾着两人精液的手套拍拍锁链的脸，那里和人类的一半脖子一样冲上血红。他又拍了拍，响亮清脆有手感，“变个手机。赶快！你现在这个表情可不能浪费啊。”

TBC


End file.
